


Looking In

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Doggy Style, Fucking, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Ownership, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark keeps accidentally walking in on Kian and Nicky, until eventually Kian gets suspicious of his intentions and makes him stay to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking In

Mark wasn't entirely sure what to do.

There had to be some sort of protocol for this. And there was, he supposed, if you counted the kind of terrible porn you found on the hotel pay-per-view and then just as quickly avoided, partly because it was all straight and also because it wasn't exactly good if the press were to get a hold of one of the room bills.

He felt like he should be offering to clean the pool, or mention that he was a pizza delivery guy who deserved a hefty tip.

He wasn't really able to say anything. Not having opened the door to discover Nicky on his knees, giving Kian a really enthusiastic blowjob.

They'd all known about it for a while. Had pretended not to know, of course, because Nicky and Kian weren't really going around advertising it. It was also fairly entertaining, watching them sneak around while they thought they were getting away with it. Hearing muffled moans from broom closets and seeing two pairs of feet under the toilet stall. And just occasionally pretending to 'almost' catch them. Knocking on Kian's door and hearing Nicky whisper while the younger blonde tried to make up excuses through the door as to why Mark couldn't come in right this moment.

He was about to close the door again. It was the connecting door between their rooms, was probably supposed to be locked but some employee had forgotten to do it from the last people who were here, and Mark had just put his hand on the knob and twisted, not thinking for a second that it would actually open. But it did. And here he was.

“Um...” He said helplessly. Kian yelped. Nicky's eyes went really wide above a mouth that was still full of cock. “Sorry. Door was unlocked.” He winced. “Didn't mean to interrupt.”

Nicky pulled off, wiped his mouth, his hand muffling the rather loud curse dropping off his lips. Kian still had a hand in his hair.

“Shit.” Kian went bright red. Nicky went white. They looked like two stripes of a peppermint lolly when Nicky stood, staring at him while Mark tried to convince himself to close the door.

“Um...” Nicky was looking around the room like it had a time machine in it that he could dive inside. Kian was looking at Nicky. “It's not what it looks like...”  
  
“Did... did Kian get bitten by a snake or something?” Mark found himself laughing. “Did you have to suck the poison out?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Nicky covered his eyes. Kian's arm came comfortingly around his shoulder. “Shit. Mark...”

“Don't tell anyone.” Kian blurted. “Please... it's not...”

“It's fine.” Mark raised his hands in self-defence. “It really is. I already knew.”

“You... what?” Nicky's hand moved from his eyes, raking back hair that was still fisted into tufts from Kian's hands. “Since when?”

“Since... about six months ago when I picked up Kian's phone by mistake and found your sexts?” Kian clapped a hand over his eyes, groaning. “What exactly did you want to do to his feet?”

“Shut up.” Kian groaned. “Fuck.” Nicky was scowling at him when he peeked through his fingers to look. “Sorry, babe.”

“Ki...” Nicky crossed his arms, tapping his foot. Mark giggled, realising he was caught in a domestic he'd somehow managed to start. They were a bit adorable like that. Mark had noticed it over the last few months. They always bickered, but now it was more affectionate and less pointed. “I told you to delete them.”

“Don't send them, then.” Kian rolled his eyes.

“I'll just...” Mark pointed back into his room. “Leave you to it, then, shall I?”

Kian nodded. Nicky nodded.

Mark closed the door.

Then he lay down on his bed and jerked off to get rid of the erection he'd been trying to hide since he'd seen Nicky slurping on Kian's cock.

 

*

 

It was two days before he caught them at it again.

They were back on the bus again, heading from Stockholm to Oslo, when Mark woke up to use the toilet and heard low thumping from above him. He didn't really mean to look, was just a bit sleepy and befuddled. So he stuck his head up the stairs to see what was going on and was a bit surprised to find Kian with his face buried in his arms, bracing himself while Nicky thrust into him, biting kisses to the back of his neck.

“Yes...” He heard Kian whimper, saw a hand moving fast as Nicky stroked him. “Oh god...” Nicky was biting his lip, obviously trying to muffle his own noises. Kian raised his head, eyes dark and dazed, his mouth dropped in a gape. “Oh.” His eyes screwed shut, and when they opened they locked onto Mark.

Neither of them said anything. Nicky grunted, twisting his hips, and then Kian gasped, fingers scrabbling at the edge of the couch they were fucking on top of, his eyes closing. Nicky growled.

“Take it, baby.” He murmured. “You like that?”

“Yes...” Kian panted. “Please...”  
  
“Come for me, love.” Nicky whispered. “Gonna make you come so fucking hard. Just like that...”

“Ah...” Kian's eyes opened, and he was staring at Mark again. Nicky didn't notice, was too caught up, but Kian did, their eyes locking while Mark felt his mouth go dry. Watched blue eyes flutter closed and then open again, fixing on him. “Please...” His mouth opened in a muffled cry and then Nicky was coming, Kian's gaze still fixed on Mark like it was boring into his skin.

And fuck, Mark was hard.

He didn't do anything about it. Didn't know how to when Kian's eyes were holding him in place, every muscle seized. Nicky gasped, jerking and biting down on the back of a bowed neck while he finished off, Kian following him over the edge with a low, whimpering moan, his lips wet and trembling around the sound of it, eyes finally falling closed and giving Mark a moment of relief, though the rest of him was still teetering on the edge.

He went back downstairs to the sounds of their soft, pleased moans, crawled back into bed, faced the wall, and wrapped a hand around himself to relieve the intensity of his arousal.

“Are they going at it again?” Shane mumbled from the bunk above. Mark froze, hand in his pyjamas and a blush staining his cheeks.

“Yeah, think so.” Mark replied. “Went to the toilet and heard noises.”

“Fucking hell.” There was a soft, sleepy chuckle. “Well, at least half of us are getting some.”

“Speak for yourself.” Mark retorted, though it had been a while, actually. Longer than Shane, anyway. At least he had a wife to go home to. “Sounded like they'll be done in a minute.”

“Thank god.” He heard a yawn. “Night.”

“Night.” He whispered back, hand still trapped in his pyjama bottoms. He thought he heard Shane drop off and was about to sort himself out when there were footsteps on the stairs, continuing over to stop beside his bunk.

“Night.” He heard Nicky whisper. Opened his eyes to watch shadows move on the wall, Nicky's hand gently caressing Kian's cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Kian whispered. Mark had a lump in his throat all of a sudden. He hadn't known what was going on between the two of them, figured it was just fucking or a bit of comfort. Not this, though. Not love.

He heard Nicky climb the ladder, heard Kian sit down on his own bed. He finished off once he heard them fall asleep, biting his lip and coming silently into his hand, rolling over to grab a tissue from the box under the bed.

Kian was still awake, staring at him.

He stared back, mouth half open while he tried to figure out what to say. Kian's eyes flicked, looking him up and down, then he frowned, rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head.

 

*

 

How the hell the two of them thought they were getting away with it was beyond Mark. Not only were they fucking every five seconds, they had a complete inability to take such obvious precautions as shutting the hell up or locking doors. Today they'd done neither, apparently, because Mark had just popped back to Nicky's room after only having been gone ten minutes. He'd just wanted to grab his jacket, but instead he'd peered through the gap of the door to find Kian propped against the head of the bed while Nicky sucked slowly on his toes.

“Mmm...” Kian's eyes went up to the ceiling, chest hitching when Nicky obviously found the right spot. They were both naked, Kian's hand moving slowly on a hardening shaft while Nicky snickered, his hand sneaking up the inside of a trembling thigh.

Kian giggled. Nicky pulled off, looking up.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just tickles.” He reached down, running his fingers through blonde hair. “You're gorgeous.”

“I know.” Nicky grinned.

“What is it with my feet?”

“They're sexy. I like them.” Nicky laughed. “Like your feet...” He dropped a kiss on them. “Like your knees.” He crawled up a little further, pecking at his kneecaps while Kian smiled fondly. “Like your thighs...” A tongue trailed up long muscle.

“What... what else do you like?” Kian's hand was still moving, but it tilted the shaft forward slightly in invitation.

“That's it.” Nicky sat up, laughing. “Feet, knees, thighs. The rest of you can do whatever.”

“Fuck you.” Kian snorted. Then Nicky was leaning forward and they were kissing slowly, fingers drifting into hair, down sides and backs, Kian's hands finding Nicky's bum and squeezing, pulling them together. “The rest of me loves all of you.” Mark heard him murmur when they broke for air. Nicky purred, rolling them over so Kian was on top.

“Fuck me.” Nicky whispered. “Pull me open and have me.”

“Yes...” Kian hissed. “You know Mark's watching, right?”

“Yeah.” Nicky's eyes drifted over to where Mark was still watching from behind the door, frozen in surprise. “He's being rude, lurking around outside. Especially after watching the other night as well.”

“I know. Do you think he's going to come in? There's a perfectly good chair in the corner.”

“Kinky fucker.” Nicky snorted. “Mark, if you're going to jerk off, you could just do it in here!” He called out. Mark couldn't speak. Couldn't move. Couldn't think, except to realise that his hand had snuck down to squeeze himself without him giving it permission. “I'm gonna get fucked in the arse if that's your thing!”

“Cheeky shit.” Kian laughed. He was already rolling off and walking over to the door. Mark couldn't move, could only watch him getting closer, miles of naked golden skin on display and punctuated by an extremely hard cock. “Hello.” A hand grabbed his wrist as soon as the door opened. “Get inside, idiot.” He yanked, and Mark stumbled in, feeling utterly off-kilter. The door shut behind him a second later.

“Um... Sorry, I'm just gonna...” He pointed back at the door. “Just wanted to get my jacket and...”  
  
“You didn't want to interrupt?” Nicky finished. “Thoughtful.”

“He's always been polite.” Kian laughed. “Nice country boy.”

“You're a nice country boy.”  
  
“It's why you like me. You're the bad influence. City boy leading me astray.”

“Fuck off.” Nicky chuckled. He was still laid on the bed, but a hand was sneaking down to touch himself slowly. Mark gulped, unable to drag his eyes away from a hand making firm strokes on leaking flesh. “You're the filthy fucker who wants him to watch.”

“He already did. Couldn't keep his eyes off you, apparently. I think he fancies you.” Kian turned back to look at him. “We're about to have sex. If you want to stay, stay. If you don't, close the door behind you.”

“But...” Mark felt his face go hot, wasn't sure how he was still hard with all the blood spilling into his cheeks. “You can stop messing me about, lads.” He looked away, feeling two sets of eyes on him. “I just came back for my jacket. I didn't mean to...”

“Just like the other night when you didn't mean to?” Nicky laughed. “If you didn't mean to, why did you stay?”

“I was just...”

“Yeah.” Kian rolled his eyes. “Take a seat. Jerk off, if you like.” Nicky laughed. “I mean, you fancy him, right?”

“Um...”

Kian was adjusting a wicker chair, putting it in the corner so he could see the whole bed. “There you go, mate. Get comfortable.” He wandered back over to the bed as thought Mark wasn't even there, climbed back on. A second later he heard Nicky squeal, laughing while Kian nibbled his neck.

He began to head for the door, took a last glance at them for the road, and then realised Nicky was arching slowly, Kian's tongue trailing down his stomach while his oldest friend's... admittedly fantastic arse bobbed in the air, dark entrance and the hang of his balls just visible. He felt his mouth go dry, then immediately wet when Nicky gasped out loud, Kian's mouth trailing a little further until he was spreading slender legs, Nicky's thighs flopping out while Kian tilted his hips up and slid a tongue into him.

Nicky moaned, hips moving all of a sudden. Kian's face had all but disappeared, eyes closed as he ground his nose into Nicky's perineum, tongue moving obscenely. Mark's hand froze on the doorknob.

“Ki...” Nicky whimpered. And that was it. Mark's legs were carrying him back over to the chair in the corner, the wicker giving slightly under his arse while he sat down, fingers locked on the arms, fingernails digging into the cane while Kian slurped up Nicky's crack, the older boy letting out a cry and grabbing the pillow behind his head.

“Mmm...” He heard Kian moan, and then he was diving in again, Nicky's hand jerking himself slowly while writhed on the bed, his head tossed back and eyes closed, lost in what Kian was doing with his tongue. Mark couldn't stop watching, his hand moving from the arm of the chair to settle on his thigh, the idea of actually touching himself still a bit too much, even though he was throbbing hot and tight in his jeans, the position just right to watch Kian's cock bob underneath him, hard between his thighs while he licked his way back up Nicky's groin and inhaled his cock, his fingers taking up where his tongue had left off.

“Ah...” Nicky gasped as two fingers slid in easily, then a third. Kian was chuckling around his mouthful, driving down hard, and Nicky was crying out, twisting and spitting himself down in a way that Mark had never expected to see from the usually cheeky, measured boy he saw every day. He looked lost, writhing and totally caught up in what Kian was doing to him.

Kian pulled off, licking his lips, and Nicky looked down at him, his mouth gaping, eyelids fluttering above flushed cheeks. Then he was smiling, letting a leg get pulled up higher with a hand on the back of his knee as Kian crawled up to kneel over him.

“Mark?” Kian glanced over his shoulder. Mark froze again, his hand halfway to his groin. “How fucking sexy is my boyfriend?”

“Kian...” Nicky laughed shyly. “Charmer.”

“Just saying.” Kian smiled. “But I want to know what Mark thinks. I mean, he keeps walking in on us, and I think he's trying to get a look. Marky? Would you fuck this man if you could?”

“I...” Mark swallowed, not sure what he was supposed to say. Nicky was sexy, definitely, but he was also Kian's and Mark had never thought... “Yeah. He's hot.” He shrugged. “Pretty, I guess.”

“Pretty. You hear that?” Kian's fingers were still moving while Nicky's legs were spread, one up almost near his chest, the other flopped out. He let out a cry, head tipping back. “You're so pretty. Look at you, all spread open.”

“Uh...” Nicky gasped. Kian's fingers were twisting deeper, harder, and Mark jerked as he felt his own hand finally settle on the bulge in his jeans, fingers fumbling at the zipper without him telling them to. He was out a second later, filling his hand while his fist began to move slowly, the rush of arousal too much for him to sit still any longer. Kian glanced over.

“That's nice.” He muttered. Nicky was still crying out, Kian's fingers building a hard rhythm while his eyes locked onto Mark. “You touching yourself, looking at how hot he is?”

Mark nodded breathlessly, unable to speak.

“He's mine, you know. No-one else can have him.” Nicky whimpered, his eyes opening to look at Mark as well, darkening when they took in the way he was beginning to stroke faster, that gaze making his cock throb. “Nobody else, Nix.” Kian looked back, smiling at the writhing form on the bed. “All mine.”  
  
“Yes... yours...” Nicky gasped. “Fuck me. Please.”

“Gonna.” Kian promised. “Beg me for it.”

“Please... please...” Nicky was moving hard, his chest flushed. Mark could see Kian's fingers moving still, like they knew exactly where they were supposed to go, where to press. Curling and stroking while Nicky fell apart. “God... I'm... _please_ Ki...”

“You want Mark?”

“No... want you... want...” He arched hard, back lifting off the bed. “ _Yes..._ ”

Mark let out a sob, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to be feeling. Felt like he had a place in this mad game somewhere, like Kian was trying to mark some sort of ownership by having him watch, as though Nicky could even think of going anywhere else when those fingers were pulling him apart.

“I'm gonna...” Nicky cried out, and then he was wet, coming all over himself in thick white ropes while his hand moved fast, Kian's moving faster, and Mark was trying not to do the same, biting his lip hard and having to close his eyes or go mad, the sound of Kian growling filling his ears while Nicky gurgled his way though his orgasm, hips still jerking hard on the bed.

He was collapsing just as Mark opened his eyes again, blurrily fixing on the loose tangle of sweaty, sticky limbs that Nicky had become, his chest heaving hard and splattered with cum. Kian was just about stalking him, climbing up to kiss him and devouring his mouth, looking like a predatory animal guarding a fresh kill. Mark hissed, groaning when he saw Nicky twitch, whimpering against the hard press of Kian's mouth.

“Mine.” Kian snarled. Nicky was still panting.

“Yours.” He giggled slightly. “Fuck.” Glanced over at Mark. “Fuck me while he watches.” He said breathlessly. “I want it.”

“You wanna touch him?”

“No...”

“You wanna suck him?”

“...no...” Nicky reached down, squeezing the hard cock pressed against his stomach. “I want you.”

“Why are you always flirting with him, then?”

“I'm not...”

“You are.” Mark was confused. Nicky flirted with everyone. They were friends. They got along. They always had.

“He's... he's not.” He managed. They both looked at him, and he felt utterly ridiculous, sat there with his cock in his hand, the wicker chair starting to leave prints on his arse where his jeans were slipping down. “We just mess about.” He added. “It's not...”

“Promise.” Kian was looking back down at Nicky, like Mark's opinion was of absolutely no consequence. Nicky stared back up, his hands carding affectionately through blonde hair, a smile playing over his lips.

“I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kian said quietly. Then they were snuggling up together, Kian's head on Nicky's chest while fingers continued to drift through his hair, a happy sigh huffing out over his chest. Nicky kissed the top of his head. “Sorry.”

“For what? You're perfect.” Nicky murmured. “Cute, possessive idiot.”

“Mmm... just love you.” They both laughed. “Still want me to fuck you?”

“Never stopped.” Fingers fisted in Kian's hair, dragging him into a kiss. “Get up here.”

“Gorgeous.” Kian muttered, his hands spreading lithe, muscular legs again. “Mark, get me the lube, for fuck's sakes.”

“Erm...” He looked around, saw it on the edge of the TV cabinet. He picked it up, reaching awkwardly over to pass it to him. Kian looked at it for a second, then smiled, looking back at Nicky.

“You don't want him?”

“No.” Nicky shook his head furiously. Mark was still holding the lube out, confused.

“So you won't mind if he touches me instead of you?”

“I...” The older blonde glanced at Mark, chewing his lip. “I don't want anyone else touching you.” He said finally. Kian nodded, grabbing the bottle from Mark's hand.

“Good.” He was spreading lube before Mark had even sat back down, not sure why he was staying and not just sneaking out of the room. There was something else going on here, something possessive and weird that he didn't know how to explain. At least porn was uncomplicated.

Then Kian was pushing in, and Nicky was moaning and he couldn't have stood up if he'd tried. Not while they were rolling over, Nicky sitting up on top of Kian, his back bowed against the intrusion for a moment before he began to rock, his hips rolling slowly then picking up pace.

“Yes...” Nicky gasped. He was getting hard again, plump flesh filling back out while Kian stared up at him, his hands on slender hips to guide him. Mark could see Kian, see him moving in and out, balls tight and shaft red and slick, driving into Nicky over and over again while the older boy made the sorts of noises Mark had never expected. Rough, hoarse cries as Kian picked up the pace, his fingers leaving red marks on Nicky's waist.

“That's it.” Kian groaned. “You like that?”

“Unh...”

“Perfect boy.” Kian sat up, hand finding the back of Nicky's neck and yanking him into a kiss while his boyfriend kept the rhythm he'd set, the other one drifting down to his groin and batting a hand out of the way, taking over the stroke. “There.” He growled, nibbling at a long perfect neck. “Gonna come for me.”

“Oh...” Nicky's hands were around Kian's shoulders, his thighs trembling as he lifted himself. Mark's hand was back on his own cock, moving fast, not able to stop. They were just so fucking _perfect_ together, moving like they were a part of each other and he didn't know why he was here but god...

“Shit...” He heard himself mutter. “Oh fuck...”

“He's gonna come.” Kian whispered. “You want to watch him come?” He was right, Mark's climax barrelling towards him when Nicky looked over, his pupils blown, lips parted hungrily. Hair stringy with sweat while Mark's hand moved of its own accord.

“Mark...” Nicky panted. “Oh god... Kian, I...”

“I want you.” Kian grunted, his eyes closing as he reached his own precipice, a hand caught in Nicky's hair, the other moving faster on his cock. “You're mine.”

“I'm yours, I'm...” Nicky cried out, toes bunching up under an arse that was still rocking down hard. He was still watching Mark, eyes crawling all over him. And that was it, Mark was done, feeling those eyes spear it out of him while the wicker scraped at his arse, losing himself until he was splattering his own stomach with shocks of hot cum, Nicky's eyes drinking him in.

He collapsed into the chair, hand still grasping himself while he saw Kian jerk, bark out his orgasm into a hard kiss while Nicky writhed on top of him, hips moving faster like he was hunting a tipping point he couldn't quite find. They rolled over a second later, Kian plunging into him hard and fast while Nicky cried out, grabbed the headboard, and came again, almost shrieking while he spilled over Kian's hand.

“Fuck.” He heard himself say, heard Nicky giggle hoarsely, breathless while Kian kissed him gently, nuzzling his nose.

“Gorgeous.” Nicky whispered. Kian murmured something back, and they were still kissing, snogging slowly on the bed. He didn't know what to do, so he carefully tucked himself in, zipped up, and began to creep from the room, hearing Nicky breathe a soft “I love you” on his way out the door.

“See ya at dinner.” He heard Kian call out.

“Yeah... ehm... see ya.” Mark managed, closing the door behind himself.

 

*

 

They looked impossibly relaxed, sat at the dinner table together. The hotel dining room was almost empty, and the four of them were sat around a meal while Mark tried to figure out what the hell he was supposed to say while two of his best friends giggled with each other like nothing had happened and the other one looked obliviously into his pork chops.

“So... I wanted to say something.” Kian said finally. Shane looked up. “We did. Um...” He glanced at Nicky.

“We um...” They looked at Shane. “We're together. Me and Kian.” He bit his lip, looking shyly at his boyfriend. “Like, a couple.”

“Oh...” Shane looked like he wasn't quite sure what to say, whether to keep up the pretence and act shocked or steal their thunder by admitting he knew all along. “Well... good for you, lads. Happy for you.” He smiled helplessly, spearing a bit of salad of his plate. They both stared at him while Mark tried not to giggle.

“So... it's okay?”

“Sure.” Shane shrugged.

“But... but we're in love.” Nicky exclaimed, confused. Shane nodded.

“That's nice. Brilliant.” He grinned, glancing at Mark. “Ah well, Feehily, just have to get you a fella and we're sorted, right?”

“Erm... yeah.” Mark laughed, while two sets of eyes locked onto him. “Well... I'm glad we sorted that out.”

“Yeah.” Kian looked at Nicky, who smiled, leaning a head on his shoulder for just half a second, considering they were in public and all. “No. It's been a while. We just... I don't know. We weren't sure it was real, maybe, but...”

“I was.” Nicky's hands threaded through his under the table. “This guy was all insecure.”

“I wasn't insecure, I was...” And they were bickering again. Mark rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer.

They were bloody ridiculous.

 


End file.
